Thanks
by Sonic19902
Summary: Jill's thoughts as she escapes the mansion...


Eh, I'm bored, it's like 3:00AM, and I just beat Jill's game on Hard Mode. So I got the idea to write this short ficcy. I only spent two seconds on it and I'm too lazy to do the research and remember the characters exact lines. So sorry if it seems corny or whatever.  
  
I do not own Resident Evil; it is copyright of Capcom I think. This fic takes place on Jill's second best ending. Hope you like!  
  
The helicopter flew over our heads, I waved for it with a smile, Barry stood next to me. Dawn had come; we'd lived to see the light of day after that long night trapped in the mansion. The Tyrant was gone for good, thanks to a well-aimed shot from me, it was blown to pieces. I hope I never see anything like that again.  
  
The chopper landed a few feet in front of us, the wind blurred around both of us. I held onto my hat, a bit surprised it had managed to stay on my head through this whole thing. Barry ran up to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Jill! Get in! It's gonna blow any second!" His muted voice screamed over the chopper and the sirens. I looked back at the elevator, hopping to see *him* come though. He didn't. He wasn't coming back...  
  
I ran up to the chopper and grabbed Barry's hand. He pulled me in and closed the door behind me. Barry ran over to Brad and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Lift off, NOW!"  
  
"Okay okay!" Brad yelled as he pulled the controls up. The chopper lifted off and moved as far away from the mansion as possible.  
  
I sat down and looked out the window to see the mansion. It actually looked quite attractive in the daylight, but I'll never think of that place in a good way. So many people died there, all for the sake of research and experimenting by Umbrella. I'll make sure that company gets their ass sued off for this. A small smile formed in the corner of my lips as I saw the mansion explode, chunks of wood, metal, and possibly flesh flew everywhere and scattered amongst the forest. I've lost so many friends to that, the whole S.T.A.R.S. Team. Kenneth, Richard, Enrico, Edward, that rookie Rebecca, Forest, Kevin, Joseph...  
  
Chris...  
  
Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought about him. He was different than the others, we had talked a lot. He'd saved me so many times, and I'd saved him. I remember we met each other about two years ago, when I was only 21, he was 23 I think. We had become fast friends. He obviously wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had a heart of gold: Extremely brave and strong.  
  
We had gone on so many missions, risked death so many times to bring peace to this wonderful city, Raccoon City. I had broken my arm once when a criminal-don't remember his name-pushed me and knocked me two stories down off of a warehouse roof. It hurt like hell. Chris ran in in the nick of time and beat the living shit out of the guy. After that, he took care of me for the next few weeks. I never thought I'd ever fall in love with a guy like him, but he proved me wrong I guess.  
  
I really want to get to know him better. I was hoping he'd ask me out or something. I guess not, maybe he needed more time. But then...this happened.  
  
Thanks to that bastard Wesker, and the international corporation, Umbrella, Chris and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. are lost forever. Even the newest recruit, Ms. Chambers, a young innocent girl, has been lost. It was her first mission. I never found her body; maybe she didn't even make it to the mansion. I'll never know anyway, that place has been blown to hell.  
  
I'd found Kenneth's body in the hallway. Seen Joseph get eaten alive by a group of dogs. Found Forest's body, pecked to death, on the balcony. Richard had died to save me from that snake. Enrico had been shot to death by Wesker. Rebecca, Edward and Chris are nowhere to be found. I heard of Kevin's' fate in the chopper. Wesker, he must have been the one to activate the self-destruct system. He's the one that led us in here. He caused all of this...  
  
I hope you burn in hell Albert Wesker...  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Barry's voice. I looked up at him and smiled, he was holding a picture of his family, two kids and his wife, and was taking about each of them. I'll have to say, thank you Barry, you saved my life so many times. Even with Wesker pulling your strings, you managed to go out of the way to make sure I was safe throughout the whole ordeal. I can't imagine what would of happened if I didn't give you your gun back, and I don't want to. Thanks to you, I'm alive right now, and I can save the Earth from Umbrella's horrors. I only wish Chris could of survived...  
  
Barry turned and looked at me, he noticed the sad look on my face.  
  
"Jill, I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's okay Barry." I said. The sun was still rising from outside the window as I stared forward. Something deep in my heart tells me, Chris is alive. He escaped...somehow; I'll see him again. A smile once again formed on my lips. Chris Redfield is somewhere, out there. He's survived. He won't go down that easily, he can't. I have a gut feeling he's still alive... "He's alive...I know it."  
  
I looked out the window with a new hope. He'll be back one day, and everything will work out. After we shut Umbrella down, we can see how our relationship works out. You've been so kind to me Chris, if it weren't for you, I would still be in the dark about all this. Now we have a chance, a chance to save Raccoon City, possibly this whole country...  
  
Thanks... 


End file.
